


Herr Drosselmeyer's Doll

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Series: Lost and looking for Home [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Child Abuse, Dancing, Death, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Herr Drosselmeyer's Doll, Hope, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's not mentioned but I will be referencing Nazi's and the world wars very soon, M/M, Memories, Other, Past Abuse, Plans For The Future, Sexual Abuse, Spark, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, fight, human turned into a doll, living doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to go back..but a war was coming. The past would come down on them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herr Drosselmeyer's Doll

**Herr Drosselmeyer's Doll** ****  
**There she is on the stage** **  
** **Spinning as she sprawls**

**Thank God the curtains fall  
Her spring is sprung  
And dances done  
Spinning as she sprawls  
Thank God the curtains fall  
**

Stiles remembered the first time he'd met the Doll..she looked so life like to him. He would think someone would have made her perfect..but they hadn't. He'd seen her unclothed only a few times..and he wishes he hadn't. He'd only seen what happened once when she wound down..it wasn't a pretty sight to water the way her body would collapse on it's self. It was sickening to watch..but very few knew where the key was..and if she was out of the house it had to be kept close. Sister never let the doll anywhere without her..so when Stiles knew he had to go back to Beacon Hills..he was shocked to be handed the key.

**  
In the morning, he twists the key quite hard  
And ticking, she's brought to boil  
"Relevée, my sweet, on point, en garde!"  
Her innards twang as they uncoil**

**  
**“I can't..she's..” Stiles said trying to hand the key back but sister shook her head.

 

“She is meant to be loved..to be seen..not locked away here with me.” Sister said closing Stiles hand around the key and looking over at the Doll who watched them. It bothered Stiles..the life he could see in her. Something that had been taken and twisted..like his own life..he felt like a living doll..only good to be used and abused. Of course it was different now. He was strong..he could take care of his self. However looking at the doll's china face..that looked close to flesh..he felt his heart ache. Old cracks..some so thin..were on her face..she'd been around a long time. Yes she still smiled..it was strange..but..

**  
Herr Doktor's fingertips trace by  
On craquelature from every fall  
The daylight made to race right by  
With paint and paste and stitch and awl  
**

“He made me..with paint and paste and stitch and awl.” The Doll said once they were on the bus on their way. She was dress in normal clothes..not her own. She so rarely spoke that Stiles couldn't help but listen as she kept her hoodie up to hide her face. “What most don't know..was..like you..I was once alive.”

**  
"Patient, patient, bumblebee,  
Soon your audience admire  
A shapely arabesque or three  
I'll wind you up, you'll never tire."  
**

“I..I always felt like..I just had to wait..to be patient...and they would see what they were doing.” Stiles admitted in the dark when everyone but the driver and a few were asleep. “But..they didn't..I..just felt like a wind up doll..no offense..you're really amazing..but..it was like they wanted me to never tire..to just stay there..but..I was breaking.the mask..it wasn't holding anymore..I couldn't be a doll like they seemed to think I was.” he admitted as a few tears fell down his cheeks. He thought he was over this but here in the dark..with no one but the Doll listening..he didn't have to pretend he wasn't upset or hurt.

**  
Starry tutu, sullen moon  
A frozen carmine mouth  
Twinkles as she jerks and swoons  
The lady is ushered out  
**

She had an old picture of herself that she kept hidden on herself..it was of her when she was still new...it was old an faded brown..but it was well taken care of. She stood on a stage with a tutu covered in stars and a moon across her torso. Her hair done up and make up on her face. She was smiling a real smile..with a man who wrapped an arm around her waist her head leaning on his shoulder. It had been when she was still alive..Stiles felt sick thinking of the fact..in just a few months of that photo..she had been killed and turned into the doll she now was.

 

He learned more about her as they traveled..he wanted to ask why..why now was she telling him but he knew the answer..the battle that was coming. She didn't think she'd survive..no..she knew she wouldn't..but he didn't want to think about that. He set up and looked out at the night sky and thought about the past..about the future..the moon was full..and he could feel..feel the earth..and the closer he got to Beacon Hills..the Neamton. He never realized he'd closed his eyes before he found his self sitting in the front row of an old theater and looking up at stage. He felt his heart nearly stop as the curtain rose and the elder doctor smiled sharply before speaking to the audience about the figure under the cloth.

 

**  
** _**"Gentlemen, this fallen angel is the illegitimate daughter of art and science. A modern marvel of engineering, clockworks elevated to the very natural process which even now is in your blood, racing, your eyes flashing at such irreproachable beauty. Here is Gaia, here is Eve, here is Lilith, and I stand before you as her father. Sprung fully-formed from my brow, dewy and sweet; she can be yours and yours again, for her flesh is the incorruptible pale to be excused from the wages of sin."** _

**  
**Stiles watched as she was wound up the key hole directly over her heart. He pretended that he could see a few tears running down her face...or smell the sicking scent of rotting flesh that they tried to hide with too much insincere. For a terrifying moment he could see things through her eyes and found him self being the one to dance and spin. He found his self in a dance with the ghostly images of his former friends..the image of the doctor replaced with his father as he danced with him..and then..with Derek..Derek being the last holding him in his arms. Holding him like he is the most perfect thing in the world.. **  
  
And as the sack cloth, sodden, slumps  
Beneath these chipped and china limbs  
The sour flesh pines, grunts and thumps  
"Step right up, boys, tuppence for a spin!"**

 

Stiles woke clutching the key tight to his chest. The doll looked like she was asleep but he knew the truth..she had wound down while he rested. He realized..somethings..somethings will never change for some..but for him..there was a hope to change.

 

 

 

 


End file.
